SEE YOU, LOVE YOU
by Nawaki Riji
Summary: Dengan waktu singkat, berbekal komunikasi jarak jauh, tetapi dimulai dari sebuah kepercayaan. Maka, hati sudah dapat memilih. Walaupun tanpa bertatap muka dan tanpa merajut kasih/Gaje-abal/DLDR/ONESHOT/THIRD FIC/REVIEW-KONKRIT PLEASE..


**SEE YOU, LOVE YOU**

by

Nawaki Riji

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Typos, OOC-nes, Diksi aneh(?), Alur cepat dan maksa, ONESHOT FANFIC

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**HAPPY READING MINNA!**

Dari jendela kamar, Sakura termangu menatap rintik-rintik air hujan yang mulai turun. Fokusnya terpaku pada seekor burung yang terbang kalang kabut mencari sarang tempatnya berteduh. Kegelisahan burung itu semakin menjadi tatkala hujan semakin deras dengan petir yang mulai menyambar.

Haruno Sakura, gadis bermata jade ini kembali memfokuskan diri pada kertas putih di hadapannya. Tampak acuh tak acuh terhadap burung malang tadi. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, jari-jari lentiknya mengenggam erat sebuah pena bertinta merah.

"Uhh, aku bingung. Bagaimana ini," gerutunya.

Melempar pena kesayangannya, ia membuka amplop putih yang sempat dibukanya tadi. Dibacanya ulang surat dengan goresan tinta biru itu. Salahkan sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut pirang itu memaksanya mengikuti _event _menulis yang diselenggarakan teman _dumay_nya.

Jadi apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus, karena Sakura keluar sebagai juara kedua. Rose Writer, pertama kali mengenalnya Sakura nampak tak tertarik dengan situs itu. Namun sahabat pirang yang terus menjejalinya membuatnya tertarik juga mengikuti situs tersebut, ia mulai menulis dengan nama Cherry Blossoms.

Sebulan yang lalu, ia mencoba mengikuti salah satu _event_ di Rose Writer. _Event Real Present_, persyaratan yang utama adalah mengikut sertakan biodata asli penulis. Hasil tulisan tidak di_upload_ di Rose Writer, melainkan dikirim melalui email yang telah ditentukan.

Bagi penulis yang masuk sepuluh besar akan dibuatkan akun khusus, layaknya jejaring sosial dengan nama asli tentunya. Di sana Sakura berkenalan dengan penulis-penulis lain, tanpa tahu nama samaran mereka. Ingat! Jejaring sosial ini menggunakan nama asli dan dilarang menyebutkan nama samaran.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah penulis novel yang sedang merintis karir, walaupun ada juga pelajar yang seumuran dengan Sakura.

**Rose Writer Media **

**Naruto Namikaze: Konbawa minna-san. Apakah ada yang berminat dengan tawaranku kemarin?**

**Sakura Haruno: Konbawa Naruto-sama :D Yeah, aku ingin ikut. **

**Shikamaru Nara: Menarik, tapi merepotkan. Lebih baik tidur saja Zzzz...**

**Sabaku Temari: Dasar tukang tidur. Jadi kapan dilaksanakan Komandan Naruto?**

**Ino Yamanaka: Sepi sekali. Yang lain pada kemana? Aku berminat dengan tawaranmu Kepala Durian! Aku akan datang bersama Sakura.**

**Naruto Namikaze: Baiklah. Bulan depan tanggal 28 Maret, Licious park, Konoha. Forward yang lainnya. Bye, aku harus pergi ada meeting. Hehehe XD**

Sakura menghela nafas. Mematikan _smartphone_-nya dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. Orang yang ditungganya _offline_ RWM. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Sakura mengambil kertas dan pena kesayangannya dan mulai menulis.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Genki desu ka**_**, Sasuke**_**-kun**_**? **_**Gomen**_**, baru membalas suratmu. **

**Sebenarnya aku bingung harus menceritakan apa lagi padamu. Sepertinya **_**all about Konoha**_** sudah kuceritakan. Aku jadi penasaran, kalau kau begitu penasaran dengan Konoha. Kenapa tidak ke sini saja? Kau bisa menginap di apartementku. **

**Sekarang, giliranmu menceritakan kota Oto? Bukankah Naruto juga tinggal di kota itu. Apa kalian pernah bertemu? Pasti menyenangkan tinggal disana. Aku ingin sekali ke Oto Land, katanya Roller Coaster di sana sangat menegangkan. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya.**

**Ah, apa kau mengikuti **_**event**_** yang diadakan Naruto? Sebaiknya kau ikut, tanggal 28 Maret, Licious park, Konoha. Akan kuajak kau berkeliling Konoha setelah acara itu. Tiga bulan ini kenapa kau **_**offline**_** RWM? RWM jadi sepi, sepertinya RL membutuhkan perhatian lebih ya.**

**Akhir-akhir ini aku juga sibuk sekali dengan ujian-ujian di sekolah. Bahkan aku melewatkan hari liburku bersama orang tuaku. Benar-benar menyedihkan.**

**Sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa ku katakan. Moodku sedang buruk, jangan marah ya Sasuke**_**-kun**_**. Kutunggu ceritamu tentang kota Oto.**

_Layaknya pohon aku akan selalu setia padamu. Meskipun musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun kebahagiaanku, meskipun dihantam badai. Aku akan selalu percaya bahwa cahaya hatimu akan menumbuhkan helai-helai daunku._

**With love**

**Sakura Haruno**

Selesai dengan pesannya, Sakura melipat dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop putih. Tak lupa menempelkan perangko, besok sehabis sekolah ia akan mengirimkan surat itu. Oh ya, tulisan bergaris bawah itu bukan karangan si gadis Haruno ini. Setiap menulis pesan untuk Sasuke ia harus menuliskannya, sudah kesepakatan sejak pertama kali mereka berkirim surat.

.

.

.

"Jidat, kau masih saja berikirim surat dengan si Uchiha itu? Kuno banget." ejek Ino.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Hendak pergi ke salah satu _cafe_ langganan mereka. Sejak kecil mereka sudah bersahabat, bahkan selalu bersama setiap hari, kadang mereka dikira saudara.

"Memangnya kenapa sih _Pig_? Masalah buat lo?" ketus Sakura tanpa melihat Ino. Matanya terfokus pada novel yang baru dibelinya.

'Sebenarnya aku juga sudah bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?' batin Sakura.

BRUKKK

"Aww!" jerit Sakura tertahan.

"Sak, nggak papa?" tanya Ino sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Mendelik kesal, Sakura bersiap memaki manusia berkacamata dan masker hitam di depannya. Benar-benar tidak _gentle_, sudah menjatuhkan orang, tidak menolong pula.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" bentak Sakura, menahan emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Cih, seharusnya gue yang bilang gitu. Kalau jalan jangan pake Jidat, Nona!" balas si pemuda bermasker yang mulai berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Ck! Dasar kurang ajar." Sakura hendak mengejar pemuda yang seenak dengkul mengatainya. Namun tangannya dicegah Ino.

"Sudahlah Sak, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan pemuda tadi? Sebaiknya jangan dikejar." jelas Ino.

"Cih, pemuda tidak tahu diri." maki Sakura. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.

"Ya ampun, novel baruku!" jerit Sakura lagi. Matanya memandang novel naas yang tergeletak di kubangan air.

"Nanti bisa dibeli lagi Sak! Lebay banget jadi orang." kata Ino, mata aquarimenya menatap malas pada sahabatnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca—siap untuk menangis.

"Pokoknya dia harus bertanggung jawab! Awas saja kalau ketemu." kata Sakura menggebu.

"Ayo pergi Sak, aku sudah lapar." kata Ino sambil menyeret Sakura pergi.

**COFFEE CAFE, KONOHA**

"Hallo Dobe? Aku sudah sampai Konoha. Saat ini aku di tempat biasa." kata seorang pemuda sambil melepas masker dan kacamata hitamnya. Tak lupa jaket hitamnya juga.

"Oke, Teme. Aku segera kesana. Apa kau sudah menemukan dia?" tanya Dobe alias Naruto.

"Sepertinya." Tanpa menunggu perkataan sahabat karibnya itu, pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha ini segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Anda pesan apa Tuan?" kata seorang pelayan wanita yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula." setelah menyebutkan pesanannya, Sasuke membuka isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan laptop dan smartphone putihnya.

**Aku sudah di Konoha. Aku sudah bertemu denganmu. Kau kasar sekali,heh?**

**-U.S-**

Menyeringai kecil. Sasuke kembali memasukan smartphonenya. Dikeluarkannya novel yang baru saja ia beli. Novel itu akan ia berikan pada gadis kecilnya. Kasihan sekali nasib gadisnya itu.

TINGG TINGG

Suara bel pintu menandakan ada pelanggan baru di Coffee Cafe. Sakura masuk dengan wajah cemberutnya, di sampingnya ada Ino yang terus saja mentertawakan nasib sial Sakura.

DRRTTT DRRRTT

Setelah duduk di tempat langganan mereka, di dekat jendela. Sakura membuka smartphonenya yang bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Sedangkan Ino memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

"Eh, apa ini?" Sakura berjingkat kaget melihat pesan yang diterimanya.

"U.S? Uchiha Sasuke? Dia ada di sini?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apaan Sak?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sasuke ada di Konoha?" kata Sakura dengan nada heran. Wajahnya berkerut, mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin? Jangan-jangan pemuda yang menabrakmu itu Sasuke?" tebak Ino bertubi-tubi.

Sakura mencoba mengingat tabrakan sialnya tadi. Kalau tidak salah di jaket pria itu ada inisial US juga. Atau mungkin hanya imajinasi Sakura saja. Menghilangkan pikiran aneh-anehnya, Sakura segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

**Benarkah? Sekarang kau ada di mana? Hari ini aku bertemu banyak orang Sasuke-kun. Lagipula aku tidak tahu tampang jelekmu weekk :P**

**S.H**

Sakura tidak mengetahui wajah Sasuke karena RWM tidak memperkenankan memasang foto profil dengan foto asli mereka. Hanya gambar atau simbol-simbol saja yang dapat digunakan. Dan alasan kenapa Sakura dianggap kuno oleh Ino karena RWM menyediakan data diri para penulis secara lengkap dengan nomor telepon serta alamat rumah, jadi kenapa pakai surat. Bahkan Ino pernah berpesan ria dengan Sasuke dan tentunya membuat Sakura yang notabenenya pacar maya dari Sasuke merasa cemburu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali mendapatkan balasannya. Sambil menyeruput kopi manis pesanannya ia mulai membaca pesan dari pacar mayanya itu.

**Hn, Dasar Jidat**

**-U.S-**

"Ino_-pig_. Apa benar ini nomor Sasuke_-kun_? Masak iya dia mengataiku jidat lebar? Memangnya pernah ketemu apa? Dasar pacar sial!" kata Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Iya bener kok Sak. Jangan ganggu aku dulu. Aku hampir menyelesaikan proyek baruku!" kata Ino yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya.

Hm, satu lagi. Yang dimaksud pacar maya itu bukan pacaran karena cinta-cintaan itu lho ya. Yang dimaksud disini adalah partner menulis di RWM—semua anggota RWM punya pacar, tapi tidak dapat sembarang memilih karena partner ini sudah ditentukan pihak server RWM.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian naas yang menimpa Sakura. Sakura termangu duduk di atas ranjang berseprai merah muda miliknya. Akhir-akhir ini dia begitu senang karena Sasuke tidak lagi mengiriminya surat, melainkan berkirim pesan atau bertelepon.

'Udah nggak kuno lagi deh!' batinnya girang.

"Ano.. Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dulu? Sebelum event yang diadakan Naruto?" tawar Sakura. Seratus persen Sakura percaya Sasuke akan menyetujui usulannya.

Oh ya, event yang diselenggarakan Naruto adalah Event Writer Date. Di event ini akan ada perlombaan seru dan tentunya masih berhubungan dengan menulis, setiap pasangan akan melakukan lomba ini bersama-sama. Selain itu mereka juga ingin melihat bagaimana tampang para penulis di RWM.

"Aku tidak setuju. Kesepakatannya para penulis harus bertemu di event itu dulu kan?" suara baritone diseberang telepon.

"Ayolah Sasuke_-kun_. Itu kan masih lama, masak kau tega denganku?" rajuk Sakura.

"Tidak"

"Cuma ketemu bentar aja. _Pleasee_.."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak,"

"Ah, nggak asyik!" Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Biarin." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Jam tiga di Coffee Cafe. Titik, aku akan menuggumu sampai kau datang." setelah mengatakan keputusan sepihaknya itu, Sakura segera memutus sambungan teleponnya.

**Coffee Cafe**

"Ck, mana sih? Katanya udah pernah ketemu aku. Jangan-jangan Sasuke_-kun_ salah orang." Kata Sakura gusar. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sudah sejam dia menunggu.

"Lama menunggu Jidat." kata seseorang di belakang Sakura. Otomatis Sakura berjengit kaget dan segera membalikan badannya.

"Sa.. Sasuke_-kun_?" kata Sakura tergagap. Setengah tidak percaya dengan sesosok mahkluk tuhan di depannya.

"Hm, sudah kapok menungguku sejam? Aku ada _meeting_ tadi." Jawab Sasuke seraya mendudukan dirinya didepan Sakura.

"Beneran Uchiha?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya heran. Sasuke menyerahkan smartphone miliknya yang sedang membuka situs RWM.

"Sudah percaya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Yeah, jadi kau yang menabrakku?" kata Sakura malas. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak mood, kenapa Sasuke-nya jadi dingin begini. Padahal kalau telepon dia cerewet minta ampun, wajahnya itu kenapa pula! Bak mayat hidup saja—datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn, ini kuganti novelnya. Tak kusangka partnerku benar-benar gadis jidat lebar." Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Ck, terlambat sekali. Aku sudah baca novel itu. Menyesal berpartner denganku, pantat ayam?" sepertinya sifat jaim milik SasuSaku sudah keluar.

"Tidak juga, kau menarik."

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan itu. Sakura dan Sasuke sering bertemu— disengaja atau tidak. Entah itu untuk makan malam, atau berdiskusi dengan cerita collab mereka. Tak terasa sudah dua minggu mereka melewati hari-hari dengan saling bertemu.

Tak bertemu sehari saja, rasanya sudah rindu setengah mati. Kini status mereka bukan hanya partner menulis saja, rencananya nanti malam Sasuke akan menaikan level status mereka.

**MALAM HARI, HALAMAN APARTEMENT SAKURA.**

"Nee, Sasuke_-kun_. Tak terasa sudah dua minggu kita bertemu. Tapi kita belum punya waktu juga untuk berkeliling ke Konoha." ucap Sakura.

"Rasanya aku jadi tidak menepati janjiku. Apa kau akan kembali ke Oto setelah event itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Tetap pada posisinya semula. Menyandar pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Menghela nafas pelan, ia mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Hn, Saku. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran beneran aja?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah super duper datarnya. Mendengar itu Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, jadi bagian mana yang lucu?

"Hahahahaha, Sas.. Sasuke.. Sasuke. Apa katamu tadi? Pacaran? Pacar? Denganmu? Oh Kami_-sama_ mimpi apa aku semalam." kata Sakura disela-sela tawanya.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan tawa garingnya. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda Uchiha? Mana mungkin aku pacaran denganmu. Kita ini pacar maya, partner menulis. Jangan berharap lebih!" kata Sakura, "Begini saja lebih menyenangkan. Menurutku sih, hehe" lanjutnya.

'Dasar jidat lebar. Jidat aja yang dilebarin. Tuh ke-peka-an kenapa nggak dilebarin sekalian' batin Sasuke gaje.

"Hn terserah deh." kata Sasuke memalingkan muka. Merasa ditolak Uchiha?

"Hey, jangan ngambek gitu dong Sasuke_-kun_. Kamu sih, nggak tanya-tanya dulu. Aku sudah punya pacar tahu." kata Sakura.

Sasuke berjengit kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura, apa informasi yang diperolehnya salah? Bukankah gadis didepannya ini masih _single_. Pelan-pelan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"haha, bercanda Uchiha. Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Hahaha"

"Tidak lucu Jidat." kata Sasuke sambil mengelitiki pinggang Sakura.

.

.

.

**EVENT WRITER DATE**

Akhirnya tiba juga _event_ yang sudah ditunggu sekian lama. Semua undangan RWM hadir di _event_ ini, mereka tampak menikmati semua lomba atau kegiatan yang diadakan. Seperti sambung cerita dengan hukuman bagi salah satu diantara mereka tidak dapat melanjutkan ceritanya. Kemudian ada test bagi pasangan untuk mengukur ke'mesra'an mereka, salah satu pasangan yang mengikuti test ini adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Ada beberapa stan makanan yang menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan tradisional maupun modern dan dipenghujung acara akan ada kembang api.

Naruto benar-benar hebat, bisa menyiapkan acara sehebat dan semenyenangkan ini. Canda tawa memenuhi setiap inci **Licious park** bahkan ada yang sampai menangis atau terguling-guling. Tak terasa kini sudah sampai dipenghujung acara, diantara mereka ada juga pasangan yang benar-benar meresmikan hubungan—benar-benar berpacaran bukankah lebih baik.

"Kita lihat dari atas sini. Akan lebih bagus," kata Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura untuk memanjat tangga, menuju rumah pohon yang cukup tinggi.

Keadaan menjadi tenang sesaat, sebelum mereka menghitung mundur dan kembang api pun dinyalakan. Meluncur kemudian meledak menghiasi langit malam. Semua bersorak gembira dan bersulang, mereka bahagia tentunya.

DUARRR

"Wah, indahnya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kembang api," mata Sakura berbinar melihat kerlap-kerlip cahaya kembang api.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan malam itu masih berlaku. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Mata hitam jelaganya menatap emerald didepannya dengan intens—menuntut jawaban.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Sakura mengangkat alis, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan yang diberikan Sasuke.

DUARR

Kembang api masih menyala-nyala. Tidak hanya para RWM saja yang tertarik, para pengunjung **Licious park **pun ikut tertarik melihatnya.

"Maukah kau—" kata Sasuke pelan.

DUARRR

"—jadi pacarku, Haruno Sakura?" kata Sasuke mantap. Sakura sempat terkejut, namun senyuman bahagia terukir manis pada parasnya yang ayu itu.

DUAAARR

Bersamaan dengan letusan kembang api itu, Sakura menjawab tak kalah mantap. Keyakinan terpancar dari matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Yes, butt!" kata Sakura sambil bergerak memeluk Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke pun membalas pelukan kekasih resminya itu.

"Ciyeeee"

"Cwitt..cwitt.."

"SELAMAT YA, TEME! TRAKTIR RAMEN!"

"SEMOGA LANGGENG!"

Sorak-sorakan dari teman-teman RWM menambah semarak saja, bahkan Ino dan Naruto yang notabenenya sahabat karib pasangan itu berteriak histeris.

Dengan wajah merah entah karena malu atau bahagia. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke bawah, ke arah teman dan sahabatnya yang menyorakinya.

"TERIMA KASIH TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

_Layaknya pohon aku akan selalu setia padamu_

_Meskipun musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun kebahagiaanku_

_Meskipun dihantam badai_

_Aku akan selalu percaya bahwa cahaya hatimu akan menumbuhkan helai-helai daunku_

_Meskipun kita tak saling menatap_

_Meskipun kita tak saling bertemu_

_Kepercayaan ini telah menentukan_

_Bahwa kau adalah pilihan hatiku_

**OWARI**

**A/N**: Aaaaa... Aapa ini? #authorhisteris

Nggak kuat hiatus lama-lama, akhirnya kembali dengan oneshot fic yang gaje bin abal-abal #dihajar

Sebenarnya fic ini pelepas penat dunia nyata. Maklumlah, lagi banyak 'kejutan' nih. Mohon maaf jika masih ada typo atau pemenggalan paragraf yang tidak sesuai, diksi jelek, dan lainnya. Ini juga sudah diusahain sebaik mungkin, sedang belajar~ KEEP TRYING THE BEST

Akhir kata,

Saran, kritik, koreksi, pujian*dibejek*, beberapa kata penyemangat atau yang lainnya termasuk review (kecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan :D

So, **review this fic** dan **arigatou **udah nyempetin baca~


End file.
